The Way to Say I Love You
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: ONESHOT /Siapa Sasuke? Dia suamiku. Tapi masalahnya, suamiku tak hanya satu / Sungguh dia tidak pantas menjadi suamimu, Hinata / Apa yang kau lakukan dengan katana itu, Sasuke? / Menyingkirkan … Yang tidak penting! / Kau tahu, Hinata? Bahkan disaat-saat terakhirnya, bocah pirang ini masih sempat-sempatnya menyebut nama wanita lain/


**The Way to Say I Love You**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

By Key Ichi Aroora

Warning : Mature content, maybe Lemon implicit, chara death, SasuxHinaxNaru, crack!NaruSaku.

.

.

Malam yang panjang. Aku tak tahu apakah angin malam cukup untuk menemani ragaku yang kian tertunduk dan menggigil. Aku tak tahu apakah selimut panjangku yang kubalutkan separuh hati akan dapat menutupi seluruh dosa yang telah kuperbuat malam ini.

Aku tak ingin bicara lagi. Siapa dia? Dia suamiku. Tapi masalahnya, suamiku tidak hanya satu.

Aku bukan perempuan jalang yang bisa membagi hati, jiwa dan raga untuk dua laki-laki sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mangkir kalau aku pun tidak bisa meninggalkan salah satu.

"Siapa yang kaupilih, Hinata?" Lelakiku—lelakiku yang tak pernah malu-malu. Lelakiku yang selalu membuatku ingin sepanjang waktu dicumbu. Tanganku terulur, menyentuhnya. Kudekap hangat tubuhnya yang separuh telanjang, kujilati punggung polosnya perlahan. Kusisakan ruam-ruam kemerahan di lehernya yang jenjang. Namun, ia tetap diam. Menatap kosong ke depan. Namun aku tahu, tatapan ke depannya itu—sebenarnya hanya berisi aku.

"Aku memilihmu." Aku menjawab pendek tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. _Bukan salahku, Sasuke. Bukan salahku, sayang. Aku masih seorang Hinata yang malu-malu, menatapmu dengan bersemu dari ayunan saat kau diam membaca buku. Gadis yang menawarkan gula-gula manis aneka warna setiap hari—meskipun selalu ditolak dengan alasan yang sama, "Aku tidak suka manis, Hinata."_

_Aku masih manis, kan, Sasuke? Saking manisnya, sejak tadi kau sama sekali tak menuntaskan jua kuluman bibirmu pada bibirku._

"Tunggu dulu," aku mengerang, tanpa sengaja kucakar punggungnya yang telanjang. Sasuke menyeringai kecil, namun tangan kekarnya telah lebih cepat mencengkeram lenganku. Menjilatiku dengan penuh gairah. Bajuku telah tanggal seutuhnya. Dan Sasuke bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap keadaanku sekarang. Namun tak apa, tidak pernah ada kata 'pemerkosaan' jika itu dilakukan oleh seorang suami.

"Jangan bergerak. Aku harus merayakannya. Besok. Besok, Hinata. Kau harus menandatangani surat cerai itu secepatnya. Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama. Aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya."

_Tenang saja, Sasuke._ _Kau dan aku. Kita tercipta untuk bersenyawa jadi satu. _

Sasuke menindihku, tak menyisakan ruang untukku bergerak. Jangankan bergerak, berpikir pun rasanya aku sudah tak mampu. Lelaki ini, dia adalah manusia yang penuh dikotomi. Hanya dia yang bisa mencintaiku dengan wajar. Hanya dia yang membuatku seperti seorang putri. Tak pernah aku merasa tak diinginkan. Tak pernah aku merasa tak dianggap. Sasuke dan aku. Kami tak mungkin saling meninggalkan. Tak ada niatku untuk pergi darinya, meskipun hanya untuk sekejap mata.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menikah siang ini."

Aku nyaris terlonjak melihat Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Bisa kulihat wajahnya sangat marah. Urat-urat biru muncul dari balik kulit lehernya yang seputih kapas. Tatapannya menatapku dengan arti yang saling bercampur—marah, tak percaya, patah hati, dan tak terima.

"Aku akan membunuh dia sekarang juga! Dia sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuhmu! Seujung kuku pun dia tidak berhak atas dirimu, Uchiha Hinata!"

"Aku bukan Uchiha!" aku mencengkeram pinggiran meja. Jemariku sampai memutih saking kuatnya aku menekan meja bulat itu. "Aku akan menjadi Namikaze Hinata. Aku bukan istrimu. Aku bukan istri dari Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Brengsek!" Sasuke menarik taplak meja. Membuat mangkuk buah-buahan, dua piring mungil dengan sepotong kue keju di atasnya, dan gelas kristal berisi air jeruk, pecah berantakan di atas lantai. Aku terpekik, sangat menakutkan melihat Sasuke yang kalap. Lelaki dingin ini, dapat menjadi begitu mengerikan jika sudah berurusan dengan sesuatu yang disebut 'kehilangan'.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku!" Sasuke menuntutku, rahangnya terkatup rapat. Menahan geram amarah. "Apa yang sudah dilakukan si pirang itu padamu? Katakan apa!?"

"Kami melakukan hubungan seks saat mabuk, kami khilaf."

"Teganya kau!" Sasuke kembali menggebrak meja. Air mataku menetes tak terbendung. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau? Menyelamatkan nama baik keluargamu dengan menikahi seorang putra mahkota keluarga Namikaze? Dan kekasihmu yang sejak dulu hidup yatim piatu kauhempaskan begitu saja? Aku sudah mati-matian bekerja untukmu, Hinata! Posisiku yang sekarang … posisiku yang sekarang kudapatkan setelah aku terlunta-lunta! Setelah kini aku berhasil, dan tinggal melamarmu saja … Kau malah meninggalkan aku! Di mana sebenarnya hatimu, Hinata!? Kau tidak mencintaiku, hah?"

"Sama sekali tidak!" Aku berdiri. Kutatap matanya dengan segala sisa keberanianku. Tidak. Sasuke tidak sepantasnya melihat cinta yang masih sebegini membara di mataku. Dipikirnya aku amnesia hingga kini sudah tak lagi menyisakan dirinya dalam otakku? Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpaling. Sampai mati pun cintaku hanya untuk satu orang dan itu adalah dia!

"Bagus. Bagus sekali." Sasuke menatapku dari ekor matanya, "Kau dan dia, sama-sama brengsek. Silakan tutup pintu rumahku dari luar."

Kuraih tas tanganku dan aku pergi tanpa merasa perlu lagi berbasa-basi. Aku tak berbalik lagi. Meskipun aku tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Di mana, Hinata?"

Pesta sudah hampir selesai. Aku pun sudah pergi ke dalam kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap tidur. Kakakku Neji berulangkali mengetuk pintuku, menyuruhku keluar. Katanya, Namikaze Naruto ingin bertemu. Padahal aku tahu, semua itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Naruto tak pernah suka pada wanita selain Haruno Sakura—sahabatku sendiri.

Masalahnya, Neji-niisan juga tergila-gila pada gadis itu!

"Hinata menyukaimu, Naruto." Begitulah bualan yang sejak tadi dilontarkannya berkali-kali. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak menanggapi. Aku tahu, tak hanya Neji-niisan. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pun mungkin bermimpi mendapatkan menantu pangeran Namikaze itu. Tapi sebenarnya, bualan itu memang sekedar bualan. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Naruto. Aku sudah punya kekasih.

"Janganlah dia," Naruto terkekeh, menyesap segelas anggur yang tadi ditawarkan Neji-niisan padanya. "Dia seorang bidadari, jangan sampai mendapatkan suami berisik sepertiku."

Dalam hati aku setuju.

"Minum, Hinata?" Neji-niisan memberikan segelas anggur yang lain padaku. Dituang dari botol yang sama dengan anggur yang beberapa detik lalu disesap oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san." Kuterima gelas itu. Aku meminum isinya beberapa teguk.

"Neji," kudengar suara Naruto mengambang di udara. "Kepalaku pusing."

"Naruto-kun?" aku masih sempat memanggilnya.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, aku sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menandatangani surat cerai itu, Sasuke."

Kulepaskan ciumannya yang bertubi-tubi. Kulepaskan cengkeraman jarinya yang telah tercetak jelas menyisakan warna merah di atas dadaku. "Aku tidak bisa menandatangani surat cerai dengan Naruto."

"Kau sudah janji, Uchiha Hinata. Kau sudah janji."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke spontan merenggangkan himpitannya padaku, namun aku menariknya kembali. "Kau jangan memaksaku, Sasuke," aku berbisik, kujilati lehernya yang bebas. Lidahku makin turun. Aku menjelajahi seluruh sudut tubuh Sasuke tanpe terlewat seinci pun. Aku mengagguminya sungguh secara utuh.

"Kau tidak bisa menikahi dua pria sekaligus. Kau harus memilih," Sasuke masih menunututku.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyeruak dari celah-celah jendela membuatku silau. Aku mencium aroma jeruk yang menajam. Aroma yang tak biasa kutemui. Sasuke, bukan. Bukan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak suka aroma jeruk. Jadi ini … bukan Sasuke.

"Astaga!" Aku menyibak selimutku dan terloncat dari atas ranjang. "Naruto-kun?" aku terpekik tak percaya. "Naruto-kun … kenapa … kenapa dia bisa di kamarku?"

Sungguh aku sangat kebingungan. Aku memastikan diriku. Baju hangatku memang telah tanggal. Angin pagi sampai bisa membuat bulu kudukku berdiri karena aku polos tanpa sedikit pun perlindungan. Dan Naruto … Aku menelan ludah. Naruto benar-benar polos. Bajunya teronggok di bawah kakiku sekarang. Di sisi tempat yang kutiduri. Berarti … Berarti aku yang melepasnya?

Aku memejamkan mata. Berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Apa yang kulakukan tadi malam bersama Naruto … sama sekali tidak ada yang tersisa dalam memoriku.

"Nggghhh …," itu suara pertama yang muncul dari bibir Naruto saat dia terbangun. "Hinata-chan?"

"I-iya, Naruto-kun," aku bergegas menarik selimut, mencoba menutupi tubuhku yang telanjang seadanya. "A-aku Hinata, Naruto-kun … "

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Kesadarannya muncul sangat lambat. "Kepalaku pusing sekali … Kita di mana sekarang? Di mana Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura …," aku menggigit bibir. Aku juga tak tahu di mana Sakura. Oh, iya aku ingat. Tadi malam, Sakura datang untuk menghadiri pesta di rumahku bersama Naruto. Tapi … karena Naruto sekarang berada di sini … Berarti Sakura pulang sendiri. Iya, tidak salah lagi. Atau mungkin, Neji-niisan yang mengantar gadis itu pulang?

"Bajuku …," Naruto meraba dadanya, "Loh, bajuku di mana?" ia terlonjak. "Astaga, Hinata-chan!" pemuda pirang itu berteriak. "Kenapa … Kenapa kita seperti ini? Apa yang telah kita lakukan semalam!?"

Aku membeku seperti patung. Benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, Sasuke," aku melenguh. Napasku satu-satu. Sasuke terus menjelajahiku tanpa jeda. Kami benar-benar larut dalam sebuah kehangatan yang meluap tanpa tepi. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau istriku, Hinata. Bukan istrinya. Pernikahan yang tidak didasarkan atas cinta? Apa artinya?"

"Aku bertanggung jawab pada apa yang telah kuputuskan," jawabku disela erangan yang terkuar dari mulutku akibat sentakan yang dilakukan Sasuke berkali-kali. "Aku istrimu. Sekaligus istrinya."

"Ceraikan salah satu. Kecuali kau mau disebut sebagai perempuan tidak tahu adat."

Ada cubitan panas dalam hatiku ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu. Gairahku mati dalam sekejap. Mendadak, aku muak dan jengah. Kulepaskan keintiman kami dengan paksa.

"Cukup untuk malam ini. Aku harus pulang, Sasuke. Naruto-kun menungguku di rumah."

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk diam sambil menggigiti kuku. Mataku melayang ke seluruh ruangan. Tou-san, Kaa-san, Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun, kemudian Sakura. Ekspresi mereka sama—aneh.

"Tidak bisa ditunda lagi," Tou-san menatapku kali ini, membuatku rikuh. "Naruto dan Hinata harus segera dinikahkan."

"Tidak," belum sedetik Tou-san menutup mulut, Naruto sudah menyela. "Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain, kecuali Haruno Sakura," ia bersikeras.

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan lelaki yang sudah meniduri perempuan lain?" Sakura berkata tajam. Membuat Naruto ternganga tak percaya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Hubungan kita berakhir pada detik kau tak setia lagi padaku. Dan itu sudah terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Aku sudah bebas. Aku ada di sini bersamamu, karena aku menemanimu sebagai seorang sahabat," tambah Sakura. Tak kulihat setitik pun keraguan di wajahnya. Aku sampai bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Naruto jeri seperti melihat hantu.

"Naruto dan Hinata sudah tidur bersama," kali ini Neji-niisan yang bersuara, "kalian sudah meniadakan kesucian masing-masing. Kalian harus saling bertanggung jawab."

Baru kali ini aku tidak suka mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut kakak sulungku itu. Biasanya Neji-niisan selalu baik. Kata-kata yang terkuar dari mulutnya pun selalu bijaksana. Tapi, pagi ini, ia sungguh berbeda. Aku bahkan heran, tidak biasanya ia menyemprotkan parfum yang begitu banyak hanya untuk sebuah pertemuan keluarga.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana … Hinata?"

Aku hanya bisa balas menatap mata kakakku. Sama sekali tak bersuara.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, jelas aku pulang terlambat. Kututup pintu depan dengan sangat hati-hati. Tanganku meraba-raba, mencari sakelar lampu.

Bola pijar di tengah ruangan luas itu menyala. Dan aku nyaris terlonjak ke belakang saat melihat Naruto tengah duduk sendiri di depan televisi mati.

"Naruto-kun," aku jelas gugup. Sungguh aku terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan kemarahan Naruto karena aku pulang terlambat. Aku diam-diam merapikan rambutku. Takut Naruto tahu kalau aku baru saja melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang lain.

"Belum tidur?" aku berbasa-basi. Kutaruh sepatu hak tinggiku di rak. Aku tidak langsung mendekatinya. Takut parfum Sasuke yang melekat di tubuhku tercium olehnya.

"Tadi kakakmu datang," ucap Naruto.

"Neji-niisan? Tumben sekali dia berkunjung, ada apa?" aku menghindari mendekati suamiku dengan cara menyibukkan diri mengambil air minum. "Apa ada hal penting tentang Tou-san dan Kaa-san?"

"Sakura menikah," kali ini, sungguh aku bisa mendengar getir pada nada suara suamiku. "Dengan teman sekolahnya. Sai."

"Sai?" aku kenal Sai. Dia pernah berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke saat aku dan Sasuke masih pacaran. "Kenapa bisa? Kukira Sakura mencintai Nii-san … Kukira mereka sudah berencana serius … "

"Mereka tidak pernah serius. Berpacaran pun tidak. Cinta Neji bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Lalu?" kuletakkan gelasku di atas _counter _dapur. "Apa hubungannya Sakura menikah dengan kunjungan Nii-san ke rumah kita, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mendesah keras. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Bisa kulihat sebutir air mata menggulir dari ujung mata suamiku. Aku bergerak mendekat. Persetanlah dengan aroma Sasuke yang masih kental padaku. Aku harus menenangkan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, akulah pendamping hidupnya sekarang. Jika dia sedang kalut begini, akulah yang paling bertanggung jawab untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?" bisikku. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Neji minta maaf padaku, Hinata. Pada kita."

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, aku datang ke rumah Sasuke lebih lambat dari biasanya. Kepergian Naruto yang tanpa pamit pagi ini membuatku kebingungan. Mungkin suamiku benar-benar sedang patah hati. Atau mungkin kecewa. Aku tahu semua ini sulit untuknya. Wanita itu, cinta sejatinya, dipinang oleh orang lain. Dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dan pengakuan Neji-niisan, pasti juga memberi tambahan beban berat baginya.

Aku membuka pintu rumah Sasuke tepat saat lonceng jam di ruang tengah berbunyi sebelas kali.

"Sasuke?" aku memanggil. Rumah Sasuke masih begitu rapi. Biasanya pada jam-jam seperti ini, sudah ada banyak sekali sisa sarapan tercecer di atas meja makan. "Sasuke?"

"Kau sudah datang, sayang?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis sekali. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Tubuhnya bersih dan wangi. Sepertinya ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di samping dapur.

"Kenapa tidak mandi di kamar mandi dalam?" Aku menunjuk pintu kamarnya. "Tidak biasanya."

"Kotor," hanya itu yang terkuar dari bibir Sasuke. "Aku suntuk sekali, Hinata. Kau kutunggu tidak datang-datang. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di rumah si pirang itu?"

"Naruto tidak ada di rumah, sejak aku bangun dia sudah pergi. Sepertinya dia patah hati karena wanita yang dicintainya menikah hari ini," jelasku. Aku mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas, "Semalaman, aku berpikir … kenapa nasib cinta kita setragis ini, Sasuke."

"Tragis kenapa?" Sasuke meremas pinggangku, mulai mengecupi leherku bahkan sebelum aku sempat meletakkan tas. "Kita akan bahagia selamanya, Hinata."

"Aku tak bisa menandatangani surat cerai itu. Sasuke, Naruto sedang depresi. Aku tidak mungkin makin menambah bebannya."

"Sama sekali tidak, sayang. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Kau … kau setuju untuk tetap jadi suami simpanan?"

"Tidak juga," Sasuke menyeringai. Bibirku kemudian dilumatnya dengan ganas. "Hinata, Hinata … Tidakkah kau tahu seperti apa sakitnya aku saat tahu kau telah menikah dengan bocah pirang itu? Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menghabisi diriku sendiri, Hinata … Aku benar-benar gila."

"Maaf," Aku menggeleng, dadaku sesak dengan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Seandainya aku tahu semuanya lebih cepat."

.

.

.

.

"Neji?" Naruto membuka pintu, saat itu dia sedang berada di rumah sendirian. Aku di tempat Sasuke—tentu saja. Kukatakan pada Naruto bahwa aku akan pergi ke dokter mata mengantar Ino. Dan aku selalu heran kenapa Naruto tidak pernah bertanya meskipun aku melontarkan alasan paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

"Maaf, aku berkunjung tanpa menelepon dulu, Naruto."

"Tak apa," Naruto membukakan pintu lebih lebar. "Masuklah. Tapi Hinata-chan sedang keluar."

"Aku butuh bicara padamu, bukan Hinata."

"Ada apa?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. Memandang Neji penuh curiga. "Kenapa kamu berantakan sekali? Kamu tidak habis putus dengan Sakura, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab kakakku. "Kami tidak pernah berpacaran."

Naruto terkejut. Tapi segera bertanya lagi. "Lalu apa yang membawamu datang ke mari?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Naruto. Pada Hinata juga … tapi aku tidak mungkin tega berbicara langsung padanya. Jadi, aku senang karena kebetulan sekali dia tidak sedang ada di rumah."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Sakura menikah dengan Sai besok pagi."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar terlonjak dari duduknya. Ditatapnya Neji seakan kakakku itu membawa teror yang mengerikan. Seakan kakakku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan. Kabar itu … sungguh di luar dugaan. Siapapun tahu, sampai detik itu pun, Naruto masih sangat mencintai Sakura.

"Lalu kau?" Naruto masih tak percaya. "Kau ditinggalkannya begitu saja?"

"Kami tidak pernah berpacaran, apa harus kuulangi lagi?" kakakku menjawab jengah.

"Baiklah," Naruto menarik napas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Lalu … kenapa kau ingin minta maaf."

Neji menunduk dalam. Tak berani memandang Naruto. "Kau dan Hinata sebenarnya tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Keadaan kalian saat bangun tidur itu, semuanya telah kuatur. Aku yang melakukannya, Naruto … Aku ingin mendapatkan Sakura. Aku ingin merebutnya darimu. Maafkan aku … Aku menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Bahkan mungkin, menghancurkan juga hubungan Hinata dengan kekasihnya. Meskipun Hinata tak pernah bercerita, tapi aku yakin di luar sana, saat itu dia juga memiliki seorang kekasih … "

.

.

.

.

"Status sebagai suami simpanan, kamu anggap cukup untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu padaku? Setelah aku kauhancurkan begini?" Sasuke menyibak rambutku, menempelkan belahan tangannya yang dingin ke tengkukku, mencari kehangatan. "Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Tapi bukan dengan jalan bercerai juga," aku menggeleng cepat. "Mungkin tidak ada sesuatu hal yang impas untukku dapat membayar lunas seluruh dosaku padamu … Sasuke, aku siap membagi cinta. Tapi kalau untuk bercerai … baik itu bercerai darimu, atau Naruto, aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Pikiranmu sungguh anomali, Hinata," bisik Sasuke. "Kau wanita yang menyebalkan."

"Aku sangat menderita, Sasuke. Aku sangat menderita saat harus meninggalkanmu. Bahkan, kalau aku mau egois, mungkin aku akan mengajakmu lari. Kemanapun asal bersamamu. Aku sungguh terluka. Kisah kita ternyata tidak direstui oleh takdir. Padahal aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, setengah mati, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa menghapuskannya, bahkan setelah aku sudah sah menjadi seorang istri."

"Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke berbisik lagi. Kali ini lebih lirih. "Jangan meninggalkan aku lagi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Lebih dalam dari yang bisa kaurasakan, Sasuke."

Aku memejamkan mata. Mengingat perih dan sakitku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, malam pengantinku dengan Naruto. Malam di mana aku telah meninggalkan Sasuke. Malam di mana pada pagi harinya aku—untuk pertama kalinya, diusir dari rumah kekasih yang telah kucintai selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hinata-chan, kita bisa saling belajar untuk mencintai. Meski ini akan sangat sulit bagi kita."

Dan bukan tabiat pengantin baru untuk duduk saling memunggungi di atas ranjang. Aku tak mau Naruto melihat air mata yang mengalir deras di pipiku. Dan pastinya Naruto juga tak mau membuatku gelisah jika melihat muram yang tak segera terhapus dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?"

Aku bahkan sempat bergidik ketakutan untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja," darah berdesir hebat di sekujur tubuhku. Bukan karena gairah, semata-mata hanya karena tubuhku menolak kalau harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh lagi dengan seorang lelaki yang tak pernah kucintai.

Air mataku menetes semakin deras. Sampai jatuh menetesi lantai marmer dingin di bawahku. _Sasuke … Sasuke,_ _di mana kau sekarang? Apakah kau masih marah padaku … meringkuk sendirian di kamarmu malam ini? Akankah kau merindukan aku? Aku butuh kamu, Sasuke …._

"Apakah boleh?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuatku ingin mejebol jendela yang bisu di sudut sana. Menembusnya, kemudian lari meloncat dari balkon. Biar saja aku lupa ingatan. Biar saja kepalaku terbentur sekeras mungkin. Selama otakku masih menyimpan segara kenanganku tentang Sasuke, masa depan yang harus kupijaki dengan Naruto … akan terasa semakin terjal dan sulit.

"Hinata-chan, apakah boleh?"

_Sasuke, tolong aku … Aku tak mau, Sasuke … Aku ingin pergi detik ini juga bersamamu … bawa aku lari sejauh mungkin dari sini … Jangan biarkan aku disentuh olehnya. Aku tidak mencintainya, Sasuke … Semua ini sungguh membuatku menderita … Aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya sendirian._

"Hinata-chan?"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, Naruto-kun. Kau suamiku sekarang," aku tak percaya aku bisa mengatakan itu. Hatiku kian terbebat oleh rasa sakit. Setiap tarikan napasku pun terasa sakit. Pedih, perih, hancur, retak … Semuanya. Tidak ada pengecualian untuk segala rasa yang analog dengan semua itu. Saat Naruto menindihku, mencumbuku, menjamahiku, dan memasukkan bagian dirinya ke dalam diriku … Aku hanya tergolek sambil memejamkan mata.

_Ini malam pengantinku, Sasuke … tapi kenapa aku merasa diperkosa?_

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" di sela-sela ciuman kami aku mendapati satu hal ganjil yang sempat ditangkap oleh mataku. "Kenapa katana-mu ada di bawah? Kenapa kau lepaskan dari kaitannya di tembok?" kutatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak penting," Sasuke masih tidak terima aku menginterupsi ciuman kami. "Ayolah. Aku belum selesai."

Ciuman Sasuke tak kubalas, membuatnya mendesah kesal padaku. Kulirik pedang tajam yang kini tergolek begitu saja di lantai. Aku berjengit, aku tidak salah lihat. Ada noda darah di atasnya. Sangat kentara. Noda itu hampir kering karena terdedah udara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan katana itu, Sasuke?" aku menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, melirik pedang mengerikan itu sekali lagi. "Sasuke, katakan padaku. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan katana itu?"

"Menyingkirkan … Yang tidak penting," Sasuke mengedikkan bahu.

Detik itu juga aku langsung teringat pada Naruto. Naruto tidak kelihatan sejak tadi pagi … Dan Sasuke … Sasuke bilang, aku sudah tidak perlu menandatangani surat cerai dengan Naruto … Apakah … semua ini ada hubungannya dengan bekas darah itu?

_Kamar mandi! Iya, benar! Kamar mandi!_

Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, menguak pintu kamar mandinya dengan tergesa. Aku terpekik ngeri, tubuhku lemas seketika. Saking merahnya air di dalam _ofuro,_ aku bahkan tak bisa lagi melihat tubuh Naruto. Aku takkan tahu dia ada di sana kalau saja lengan kanannya tak terjulur keluar. Cincin pernikahan kami, masih tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Naruto …," aku berjalan mendekat dengan kaki terseret. Aku bersimpuh menggenggam tangan Naruto yang kini sedingin es. "Naruto, maafkan aku, Naruto … Naruto."

Kudengar langkah kaki mendekat. Tentu saja—Sasuke. Kulirik dia yang kini berdiri di belakangku. Bersandar di pintu kamar mandi dengan lengan bersilang di depan dada.

"Mengunjungi mantan suami, Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya santai, tak dipedulikannya mataku yang berkilat penuh amarah. Tubuhku mengejang. Aku tak tahu kenapa cinta bisa jadi sedemikian mengerikan.

Sasuke bergerak mendekatiku. Memaksaku berdiri meskipun aku menolak. Kedua belah tangannya menyentuh wajahku.

"Semua ini terjadi karena kau terlalu lambat mengambil keputusan, Hinata. Kau menyiksaku semakin parah jika kau mengulur-ulur waktu begini," ia berbisik lirih, bibirnya mengecup leherku. Aku mengejang. Entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Tapi tenanglah, sayang. Meski Namikaze Naruto sudah mati, kau masih memiliki aku. Aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk membahagiakanmu. Tak ada yang lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan aku, Hinata."

Sasuke memaksaku keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

"Sungguh dia tidak pantas menjadi suamimu, Hinata," Sasuke menyeringai. Aku mencoba mematikan seluruh inderaku. Satu-satunya caraku untuk menghindari siksaan batin karena kehancuran yang tak terduga ini—adalah membuat diriku benar-benar mati rasa.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Bahkan disaat-saat terakhirnya, bocah ini masih sempat-sempatnya menyebut nama wanita lain …," desah napas Sasuke terasa makin dekat padaku. "dia menyebut nama Haruno Sakura."

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Sarap, sarap. Judulnya sih sok romantis, isinya BUREM! Haha. Maksud judulnya sih sederhana … Begini lho cara si Sasuke mengungkapkan bagaimana dia cinta banget sama Hinata. Abnormal sih. :P

Dasar Neji bikin perkara aja! *ditampol Neji FC* Oya, buat yang nanya status hubungan SasuHina, mereka nikah kok. Meskipun cuma nikah siri. Nikah diem-diem. Tapi ya tetep dosa to. Kan cewek dilarang poliandri Jadi pernikahan kedua tidak sah. *smirk

Maafkan saya, maafkan saya *sungkem sama Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata* Ngimpi apa kalian dapat peran di fic nista seperti ini … *peluk Sasuke—ditampol* Belakangan saya stag di fic masalah rumah tangga. Mungkin karena sekarang pikiran saya sudah beda. Sekarang saya ngerasa permasalahan rumah tangga menarik untuk diubek-ubek. Tapi kenapa selalu orang ketigaaa masalahnya? #getok diri sendiri

Anyway, permasalahan cinta segitiga memang selalu termehek-mehek. Satu bahan bisa diolah dengan banyak sekali bumbu. Masalah WIL/PIL jugalah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas perpisahan pasutri—selain KDRT tentu saja. Karena itulah saya mengangkat topik ini. *bilang aja keranjingan bikin scene persaingan cinta* hahaha. Lain kali masalahnya ganti ah, mungkin KDRT. *diuber semua chara

Pesan di fic ini sederhana saja. Sebelum memutuskan menikah, yakinkah dulu apakah dia adalah benar-benar orang yang diinginkan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan jadi penyakit di belakang. :D

Review selalu saya tunggu! Tolong kalau nge-flame jangan pairing-nya ya. *trauma*

Makasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. :D


End file.
